The present invention relates to fixing compositions and, more particularly, to two-component systems for chemical fixing.
The use of reactive resin compositions based on unsaturated polyester resins, vinyl ester resins, vinyl urethane resins or epoxy resins as adhesives and bonding agents for chemical fastening has long been known. They are two-component systems, one component comprising the reactive resin and the other component comprising the hardener. Other customary constituents such as fillers, accelerators, stabilisers and solvents, including reactive diluents, can be contained in either component.
A two-component composition of that kind is described in the publication DE 41 21 832 C1. That known composition consists of 2,2-bis[4-methacryloxyethoxy-phenyl]propane together with unsaturated polyester resin and/or vinyl ester resin and/or acrylic resin and/or vinyl urethane resin or a mixture thereof.
A composition of that kind has the advantage that it contains no styrene and, as a result, is suitable for many areas of application.
When carrying out fastening in a wet drillhole, however, reduced adhesion to the wall of the drillhole occurs, leading to a reduction in bonding strength.
The problem of the invention is to provide a bonding composition that, in a wet drillhole, has good adhesion to the wall of the drillhole and ensures high strength values.
It has been found that the problem is solved when a monoacrylate and/or monometh-acrylate of an alkoxylated bisphenol is used as the curable synthetic resin with especially good adhesion characteristics with respect to the wall of the drillhole being obtained when the synthetic resin comprises a compound of formula 
The preferred synthetic resins are monoacrylates that have a viscosity of from 100 to 5000, especially from 200 to 3500, mPaxc2x7s, measured without thixotropic agents and in the absence of fillers. The viscosity of the synthetic resin can be adjusted by means of the chain length of the alkoxy groups.
The resin component comprises a mono(meth)acrylate of an alkoxylated bisphenol, for example bisphenol A, bisphenol F or bisphenol S containing an alkoxide, for example ethylene oxide or propylene oxide.
The synthetic resin may contain up to 90% by weight of other curable resins such as polyesters, vinyl esters and vinyl urethane esters. The amount of comonomers in the synthetic resin should not exceed an amount of 60% by weight. As comonomers there may be present acrylates, such as trimethylolpropane tri-acrylate and -methacrylate, butanediol dimethacrylate, ethylene glycol dimethacrylate, polyethylene glycol dimeth-acrylate, neopentyl glycol dimethacrylate, pentaerythritol dimethacrylate, 2-hydroxy-propyl methacrylate and acetoacetoxyethyl methacrylate.
If accelerators are required for peroxide curing, they are located together with the resin, that is to say separated from the hardener.
Suitable accelerators are aromatic amines, such as N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-diethyl-aniline, toluidines and xylidines. The accelerators are present in the synthetic resin in amounts of from 0.5 to 5% by weight.
The synthetic resin may also comprise fillers. As reinforcing fillers for the bonding composition there are used, for example, quartz, glass, corundum, porcelain, earthen-ware, talcum, chalk and cement. The fillers are mixed into the resin component and/or the hardener in the form of sand, powder or structures of a specific shape, for example spheres. The fillers may be used in the form of fibres.
For example, dibenzoyl peroxide or methyl ethyl ketone peroxide, may be used as curing agent, in amounts of from 0.5 to 10, preferably 1 to 6, % by weight.
The bonding composition according to the invention has very good adhesion even to a wet substrate so that such anchorages have high failure loads with very low elongation at break even in the case of concrete that has been very thoroughly wetted.
The invention also includes a container for the two-components adhesive composition. The container may be a cartrige or a capsule having a plurality of chambers that are separate from each other. The synthetic resin is held in one chamber, while the curing agent is contained in another chamber.
Alternatively a tubular film container may be provided for the two-component adhesive composition. The tubular film container includes a plurality of tubular container compartments. Again the synthetic resin is held in one compartment, while the curing agents is contained in the other compartment.